


Nudné odpoledne

by johanafremdeman



Series: Přátelé s výhodami? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Jsou chvíle, kdy si i londýnský zločin dá bene a klienti se zrovna nehrnou. V takové chvíli se Sherlock Holmes nudí a je na Johnovi, aby ho nějak zabavil. Ano, jedná se přesně o to, co vás napadlo.





	Nudné odpoledne

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hospodo, jsem zpět!
> 
> Ne, že by to byla nějaká světoborná událost. Po dlouhé době jsem vypotila další veledílo, horkotěžko uplácané ve volné chvíli. V poslední době se mi hromadí štosy jiných věcí, z nichž mě čas od času přepadá hysterický záchvat - jako třeba blížící se státnice, nedopsaná diplomka a zkoušky skládané na poslední chvíli, a to zejména u docenta, kterému se (jak teď můžu po osobní zkušenosti potvrdit) ne neprávem přezdívá Píča.
> 
> Ale vzhledem k tomu, že podrobnosti mého působení vás nezajímají a já se ani nedivím, přikročíme k povídce. Jedná se o další pokus o porno z mé dílny (čili přeřízneme Sherlocka. Dílna, chápete? Ehehe, hehe.. Dobře, nechám toho.), opět naivní a nedotažený. Ještě se to učím. 
> 
> Jako obvykle žádný zázrak nečekejte, stejně jako se nespoléhejte na to, že se pokusím naznačit alespoň nějaký děj. Jo, a buďte si předem vědomi, že vašich pět minut života vám už nikdo nikdy nevrátí.
> 
> Tak zase někdy, J.

Byla poslední dubnová neděle, půl čtvrté odpoledne a Sherlockovi lezlo všechno pěkně na nervy. Nad Londýnem se proháněly mraky v nejrůznějších odstínech šedé a tmavě modré, bylo šero a hučení dopravy pronikalo dovnitř skrze umolousaná okna zabouchnutá v sebeobraně před těžkým nedýchatelným vzduchem zvenčí, který jako obvykle před deštěm provoněl celou metropoli nezaměnitelnou _eau de latrine_. Nikde nebyla ani stopa po něčem byť jen zdánlivě zajímavém, natož pak po nějakém pěkném sériovém vrahovi nebo geniálním zloději klenotů. V takový nechutný den se nikomu nechtělo dokonce ani do páchání ilegální činnosti.

„Nudím se,“ oznámil Sherlock hlasitě s pohledem upřeným na zeď. Pak otočil hlavu k Johnovi, který seděl u stolu s rukama pod bradou a zřejmě se snažil přemýšlet. „A je to tvoje vina.“

„Ale drž už hubu,“ odpověděl John snad posté.

„Johne, já se nudím. Nudím se a můj mozek nepracuje. Víš, co se s ním za chvíli stane, jestli to bude dál takhle pokračovat?“

„Skončí rozprsknutý na zdi hned potom, co tě přetáhnu pohrabáčem.“

Sherlock teatrálně vzdychl a praštil sebou na pohovku. „Co to tam vůbec pořád děláš?“

„Dávám si dohromady ten poslední případ. Nechci to zase třicetkrát přepisovat.“

„Ne, Johne, ty jen tak zíráš.“

„Fajn, tak zírám.“

„A to hodláš dělat celý den?“

„Jo. Dokud bude existovat vzduchoprázdno, budu do něj zírat.“

Sherlock se zamračil, pak zvedl polštář a hodil ho směrem ke stolu. Trefil se přesně.

„Tak hele, ty pako,“ oslovil ho John, zatímco sledoval, jak se voda z jeho skleničky rozlévá všude kolem, „Mám tě akorát. Koukej si jít najít nějakou zábavu.“

„To se ti řekne. Já nejsem idiot jako ty, abych se bavil pozorováním vzduchu.“

„Nechceš si jít hrát s mikroskopem?“

Sherlock se položil na záda a přikryl si obličej rukama. „Ty vzorky už mám zaevidované. A další mi Molly dá až ve čtvrtek. Do té doby tady prostě budu muset sedět, nic nedělat a v důsledku toho pomalu hloupnout.“

„Aby ses neposral, furt.“

„Budeš mít za přítele nulu,“ pokračoval Sherlock, „Absolutní nulu. Cítím naprosto jasně, jak se mi každou minutou snižuje IQ o dva body. Ještě chvíli a budu na tom jako Mycroft.“

John se ho pokusil ignorovat a vytáhl si notebook. Přemýšlení vzdal, půjde to, jak to půjde.

„Nakonec zhloupnu tak moc, že se dostanu do fáze, kdy mi začne připadat Sartre jako docela dobré čtení.“

„Dívej se na to z tý lepší stránky,“ zamručel John otráveně, „Furt na tom budeš líp než Anderson.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil Sherlock, „To zase jo. Ať už to se mnou bude jakkoli zlé, vždycky si budu moct říct, že na tom jsem líp než Anderson. Jenže to jsou, Johne, i kvasinky.“

„Hm,“ řekl John, „A teď už fakt drž hubu. Jdu psát.“

Držet hubu Sherlockovi vydrželo přesně dvě a půl minuty.

„Já cítím, jak umírají.“

„Kdo zase?“

„Moje mozkové buňky.“

„Jestli nezmlkneš, umřou doopravdy.“

„Tak mě nějak zabav!“

John zvedl hlavu, aby mu vyložil další plán, jehož cílem bude nikoli jej zabavit, ale zbavit v nejbližších okamžicích života, pokud tedy okamžitě nepřestane kafrat, ale zarazil se ještě předtím, než stihnul otevřít ústa. Zřejmě se do plánování popisu jejich minulého případu zabral natolik, že si nevšiml jedné dost zásadní věci - míra nudy u Sherlocka zřejmě opět dosáhla úrovně, při níž je detektiv natolik frustrovaný svou nečinností, že nemá ani chuť oblékat si kalhoty, a tudíž opět nastalo něco, čemu bychom pro zjednodušení mohli říkat tógové období.

„Ježiši. Chceš, aby někoho natáhlo?“ zeptal se John.

Sherlock zvedl hlavu. „Proč?“

„Ležíš jenom v prostěradle na pohovce přímo před nedovřenýma dveřma. Někoho cizího by to mohlo snadno vyděsit.“

„Co by koho mohlo vyděsit?“

„Tvoje koule, třeba?“

„Pchfm,“ udělal Sherlock a trochu si prostěradlo upravil, „Spokojenost?“

„Jo, lepší.“ John zavrtěl hlavou a s pozdviženým obočím obrátil svoji pozornost k blogu. O moc lepší.

„Beztak dneska nikdo nepřijde,“ zavrčel Sherlock za chvíli, „Dneska chcípnul pes. Tak maximálně. Nikomu se nechce vraždit.“

„To je ale tragédie.“

„No je. Nudím se.“

John si povzdechl a promnul si obličej rukama. Génius negénius, žít se Sherlockem bylo horší než hlídat extrémně protivné pětileté děcko. Podstatně horší.

Ještě chvíli se pokoušel psát, ovšem když se Sherlock zřejmě rozhodl zahrát si na bitvu u Borodina a začal na Johna útočit podivnými, podomácku vyrobenými zbraněmi (vše za neustávajícího komentáře), definitivně to vzdal. Z toho příspěvku, jak uvažoval, by v téhle situaci stejně vylezla maximálně tak jistá žádost vznesená na adresu úřadu pro zbavení svéprávnosti.

Vstal a došel k Sherlockovi. Detektiv se na něj mračil z pozice ležmo a zřejmě uvažoval, jestli to náhodou nepřehnal natolik, aby se John sebral a navzdory všem kanálům venku se nevydal na procházku. Johna taková možnost ani nenapadla, protože mu bylo hned jasné, že by se Sherlock vydal ven s ním. A je-li něco k zbláznění víc než Sherlock užírající se nudou doma, pak je to Sherlock užírající se nudou na veřejném prostranství.

Dřív byly podobné záchvaty nezvladatelné. John procházel v průběhu jejich dosavadního života různými stavy v oněch obdobích, kdy neměli případ, a detektiv tudíž propadal frustrovaným záchvatům, během nichž prováděl nejrůznější kraviny, jen aby se trochu zabavil. Většina Johnových reakcí spočívala střídavě v pasivní resistenci vůči všemu, co si Sherlock vymyslel a střídavě v návalech vzteku, kdy přísahal všem bohům, že ještě jednu střelbu do zdi a nadobro se odstěhuje. Donedávna se taky nedalo nic jiného dělat. Teď měl ovšem v rukávu trik, který zabral vždycky.

Sklonil se nad něj, jednou rukou mu stiskl hrdlo a hluboce ho políbil. Sherlock vydal přidušený vzdech a okamžitě zareagoval snahou přitáhnout si Johna blíž, v čemž mu ovšem bylo ihned efektivně zabráněno. John ho přidržel dole, kousl ho do spodního rtu, a když polibek dokončil, okamžitě se odtáhl. Slyšel, jak Sherlock zalapal po dechu, ale ani se na něj dolů nepodíval. Věřil, že tohle mu na chvíli zavře tu jeho klapačku.

Skutečně bylo ticho. Druh ticha, který každému, kdo detektiva znal, napověděl, že ho něco velmi, velmi zaujalo.

John si ho záměrně nevšímal a naoko klidně ťukal do klávesnice, nezvedl hlavu, ani když periferním zrakem zahlédl na gauči pohyb, ani když se ozvalo zašustění látky, jak prostěradlo spadlo na zem. Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin a Sherlock byl u něj. Prudce popadl opěradlo židle, jediným pohybem Johna odtáhl od stolu a otočil k sobě čelem. Posadil se mu obkročmo na klín a zastavil se obličejem jen centimetr od jeho. John se na židli zavrtěl, rukama promnul Sherlockovy boky a jemně mu přejel jazykem pro rtech.

„Už se nenudíš, co?“ zašeptal.

„Že ti ale trvalo na to přijít,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

John se usmál a posunul ruce výš, hladil Sherlockova záda a ramena.

„Musím uznat, že na tom, že se tu producíruješ v prostěradle, něco je.“

„Věděl jsem, že to oceníš.“

„Mohl sis o to prostě říct.“

„Nuda.“

John zavrčel a vjel pravou rukou Sherlockovi do vlasů. Propletl prameny mezi prsty, pak je stiskl a jemně, ale pevně mu zvrátil hlavu dozadu.

„Rušíš mě od práce, víš?“ vrčel, zatímco mu rty přejížděl po čelisti, „Budu tě asi muset vážně potrestat.“

Sherlock v tu ránu vyprskl smíchy. John pustil jeho vlasy a vyčítavě se mu zadíval do obličeje.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se se zvednutým obočím.

„To bych se měl ptát já, vážně,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock, „Tohle znělo jak z nejblbějšího porna na světě. Nebo spíš z nejblbější parodie na porno na světě. Na co se to proboha koukáš?“

„Nemůžeš prostě přiznat, že jsi zlobil a nechat se za to ošukat do bezvědomí?“

„Ne, to první rozhodně ne.“

John si povzdechl. „No tak aspoň spolupracuj. To snad zvládneš.“

„V rámci možností.“

John Sherlocka znovu popadl za vlasy a navázal tam, kde předtím skončil. „Tak fajn, ty. Víš co? Měl jsem v plánu udělat tě hezky, jak to máš rád, ale zapomeň na to. Ani ti na něj nesáhnu.“

Sherlock zamručel. John se přesunul k jeho uchu.

„Budeš mě ještě prosit,“ šeptal, zatímco mu líbal citlivou kůži a kousal ušní lalůček, „Budeš prosit jak malá děvka.“

Sherlock se dostal rukama pod Johnovo tričko a přejížděl mu dlaněmi po hrudi. „Donuť mě.“

John zavrčel. „To mám rozhodně v plánu.“

Odstrčil Sherlocka od sebe a přiměl ho slézt mu z klína. Na chvilku zaváhal, když mu pohled padl na pootevřené dveře. Paní Hudsonová byla dole a navzdory faktu, že se Sherlock u sexu občas projevoval _velmi_ hlasitě, bylo stále možné, že o současné povaze jejich vztahu dosud nic neví a představa, že by zničehonic přišla a našla ho široce rozkročeného přímo proti dveřím, zatímco by jeho intimní partie zakrývala pouze hlava úplně nahého Sherlocka klečícího mu mezi nohama, byla mírně řečeno nepříjemná.

„Zůstane u sebe,“ řekl Sherlock, který mu zase zřejmě četl myšlenky, „Jde Kolotoč. A i kdyby. Stejně si dávno myslí, že spolu chodíme.“

„Nerad bych jí poskytoval evidentní důkazy,“ zamumlal John, ale dál se svým obavám nevěnoval, protože mu Sherlock začal obratně rozepínat kalhoty.

John se nadzvedl, aby mu je pomohl stáhnout, a když dosedl zpátky, naskytl se mu jeho oblíbený výhled na Sherlocka, který mu upíral oči přímo do obličeje, zatímco bez varování pohltil až po kořen.

„Ale kurva do prdele,“ zasténal John a zaklonil hlavu dozadu, jak se mu v ten okamžik před očima roztančily hvězdičky.

„Sem se dívej,“ řekl Sherlock a jazykem mu obkroužil žalud, „Vím dobře, jak moc tě bere sledovat mě, když ti ho kouřím.“

John cítil, jak se mu potlačovanou rozkoší křiví obličej, když jeho penis znovu zmizel v Sherlockově puse. Neměl v plánu upozorňovat ho na fakt, že je totálně vedle – John nešílel z pohledu na to, jak ho kouří, ale právě naopak, dostávalo ho, že se při tom Sherlock dívá vzhůru _na něj_.

„Nemysli si,“ vyrazil ze sebe namáhavě po chvíli, „Že ti tohle projde. Ještě dostaneš co proto.“

„S tím počítám.“

John si dopřál ještě párkrát vniknout do jeho pusy, nechal chvíli Sherlocka, aby ho olizoval po celé délce a pak ho znovu popadl za zátylek. Nekompromisně mu odtáhl hlavu, svezl se k němu na podlahu a znovu ho políbil. Bez ohledu na to, že právě chutná svůj vlastní preejakulát, ho líbal hluboce a hladově, tahal ho za vlasy a štípal do bradavek, aby Sherlock náhodou nějak nezapomněl, kdo to tu má dneska pod palcem. Sherlock rozhodně nevypadal, že mu to nějak vadí.

„Na všechny čtyři,“ poručil mu John zadýchaně, když se od sebe odtrhli, „Dělej.“

Sherlock slastně zavrčel a poslechl. Otočil se k Johnovi zády a opřel se rukama o zem, takže se octl v pozici, která se rovněž zapisovala na seznam _Co nejvíc vzrušuje Johna Watsona_.

Jen z toho pohledu Johnovi cukalo v koulích. Dvěma prsty pravé ruky přejel Sherlockovi po páteři od krk až dolů a zastavil se těsně nad zadkem. Sherlock se zachvěl a roztáhl nohy. John se usmál.

„Už to na tebe jde, co?“ zamumlal, zatímco vzal do rukou obě jeho půlky a pevně je hnětl, „Za chvíli o to budeš škemrat.“

Ať chtěl Sherlock odpovědět cokoli, jeho slova zanikla v hlasitém zasténání, když John přesunul jednu ruku níž a prsty zatlačil na Sherlockovu hráz. Hladil citlivou kůži a masíroval ho, ale dával si pozor, aby se ani jednou nedotkl penisu nebo koulí. Jeho úsilí přinášelo své ovoce – Sherlock zanedlouho trhaně dýchal, třásl se po celém těle a nedokázal zabránit potřebě vyrážet dopředu.

Když John usoudil, že tohle jako malá ochutnávka stačí, stáhl ruce dozadu a rozevřel Sherlockovy půlky, takže před ním byl jeho zadek vystavený v celé své kráse. Spokojeně zamručel, když si představil, co se chystá za chvíli udělat, když v tom objevil jistý zádrhel. Nic není tak nepříjemné jako přerušit příjemnou předehru, aby si zaběhl pro lubrikant. Frustrovaně vydechl.

Sherlock se přidušeně zasmál. „Mrkni do stolu.“

John otevřel zásuvku a vyndal tubu s lubrikantem ven. „Tys to plánoval.“

„Štěstí přeje připraveným,“ prohlásil Sherlock vítězoslavně.

John nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak teď se hlavně připrav ty,“ zavrčel. Nemohl se dočkat, až mu ten jeho úšklebek smaže z obličeje.

Nanesl si na prsty dávku gelu a absolutně ignorujíc, že to musí studit jak hovado, začal Sherlocka pomalu otevírat. Měl v tom už praxi – napřed jeden prst, proniknout přes těsné sevření kruhovitého svalstva, sunout ho stále hlouběji, až narazí na prostatu; to pak bude odměněn salvou nadávek a vzdechů, zatímco bude pomalu přidávat další. Sherlock si tohle vždycky k zbláznění užíval, což taky Johna přivedlo na nápad, který chtěl dnes uskutečnit.

„Ani ta tebe nesáhnu,“ zopakoval, zatímco pronikal dovnitř třetím prstem, „Jasný? Uděláš se hezky takhle.“

Sherlock neodpověděl, jen prohnul záda jako luk a divoce zasténal, což John v dané situaci bral jako absolutní souhlas.

Trochu na obtíž mohl při uskutečňování plánu být jistý detail, a sice že navzdory množství jejich společných erotických zážitků (za které by se nemusel stydět lecjaký placený kanál, což bylo zarážející zejména z toho úhlu pohledu, že ani jednomu z nich už dávno nebylo osmnáct) byl John pokaždé s výdrží dost na štíru a málokdy schopen takřečeně dotáhnout věci do konce, takže obyčejně nezbylo nic než přeci jen dokončit dílo rukama nebo pusou. Proto se teď pokoušel zachovat veškerou rozvahu a zmobilizovat všechnu svou vůli - ovšem Sherlock, který toužebně zavzdychal, když uslyšel další klapnutí víčka lubrikantu, mu v tom příliš nepomáhal.

„Tak se ukaž,“ zašeptal John, když znovu se špičkou penisu přesunul ke Sherlockovu vstupu a jemně ho dráždil, aniž do něj vnikal.

„To spíš ty se ukaž,“ vyrazil ze sebe trhaně Sherlock.

John ho levou rukou vzal za bok a pravou si přidržel penis u kořene, aby mohl lépe kontrolovat průnik. Opatrně se do Sherlocka natlačil, což způsobilo, že se mu po celém těle začaly rozlévat mohutné vlny slasti, a začal jemně přirážet.

Dával si na čas, užíval si, jak je Sherlock těsný a horký, a zcela ignoroval roztoužené zvuky, které k němu doléhaly. Držel stále stejný rytmus a tempo, a když Sherlock zakňučel a začal sebou škubat ve snaze dostat Johna dovnitř hlouběji, rázně ho pravou rukou pleskl přes oblinu zadku a pak ho znovu popadl za vlasy. Zatáhl, takže se Sherlock prohnul, skoro se zvedl rukama ze země a zachroptěl, jak mu tahle pozice znemožňovala používat hlasivky.

„Líbí se ti to?“ zeptal se ho a snažil se nevnímat, jak strašně sexy tahle pozice je.

Sherlock zachrčel.

„Odpověz,“ poručil mu John a znovu ho levou rukou švihnul přes zadek, až to plesklo.

„A-Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock namáhavě.

„Chceš, abych pokračoval?“

„Ano.“

John ho pustil, takže Sherlock zase dopadl na všechny čtyři. „Tak mě popros.“

Sherlock mlčel. John se pohnul tak, aby přírazem přesně zasáhl jeho prostatu. „Popros mě.“

Chvíli tak pokračoval, až se Sherlock začal znovu neovladatelně třást a hlasitě sténat. Pak zničehonic zastavil, ztuhl uprostřed pohybu, který muž před ním tak zoufale vyžadoval a čekal. Sherlock sebou škubal, snažil se zpětně přirazit, ale John ho pevně držel a nedovolil mu pohnout se ani o píď.

„Já čekám.“

„Johne…“

„No?“

„Prosím, šukej mě…“

John se pro sebe usmál. Tohle bylo ono. „Na lokty.“

Sherlock poslechl a opřel se lokty o zem, což dávalo Johnovi víc prostoru k manévrování. Experimentoval s různými úhly, až ho nakonec hlasité zaklení přesvědčilo, že našel ten pravý. Zrychlil tempo současně s tím, jak začal zajíždět stále hlouběji, zatímco ho znovu a znovu fascinovalo, jak dokonalý pocit to je a přemáhal se ze všech sil, aby svůj orgasmus co nejvíc oddálil.

Sherlock naproti tomu neměl na práci nic než držet a užívat si to, což rozhodně dělal. John byl nyní naprosto přesvědčený, že je musí slyšet celá ulice, ale bylo mu to srdečně jedno, protože to bylo _tak zasraně skvělý_ , že za chvíli už nedokázal myslet vůbec na nic a nechal svoje tělo, aby nadobro převzalo štafetu.

Když si pomalu začínal uvědomovat, že se zase blíží do finále a rozhodně už nevydrží víc než pár (přinejlepším desítek) vteřin, Sherlock se najednou roztřásl ještě o poznání víc, vyrazil ze sebe zoufalé zakňourání, jeho tělo sebou mocně škublo a pak strnulo v křeči. John zřetelně cítil stahy jeho svalů, které ještě umocňovaly jeho vlastní narůstající vzrušení, a vědomí, že se Sherlock právě udělal s jeho penisem hluboko v sobě, ho zasáhlo takovou silou, že se přes něj orgasmus převalil jako přílivová vlna. Teď to byl on, kdo hlasitě zasténal, načež se zlomil v pase a jako hadrová panenka přepadl dopředu.

Ani netušil, jak k tomu došlo, ale Sherlock se nějak vyprostil z jeho sevření a přetočil se na záda, a John se silou gravitaci octl přímo na něm.

„Kurva.“

„Držím tě.“

Chvíli tak leželi, Sherlock natažený jak široký, tak dlouhý, John s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni, obtočený kolem dokola jeho pažemi. Když se postupně poněkud zklidnili a srdce jim přestala uhánět jako o závod, Sherlock ještě upevnil sevření a políbil Johna do vlasů.

„Tohle bylo perfektní.“

„Hmm,“ souhlasil John a pomazlil se s jeho krkem, „To bylo.“

„Myslíš, že jsme byli nahlas?“

„Sherlocku, řval jsi jak na lesy.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Aspoň se lidi naučí klepat.“

John se zaškaredil. Dovedl si naprosto přesně představit, jak to bude vypadat, až se příště s paní Hudsonovou potká na chodbě a ta představa se mu vůbec nezamlouvala – zahrnovala až příliš „já jsem to říkala“ potutelných úsměvů a jeho, kterak je rudý až na prdeli. Změnil téma.

„Tohle se mi ještě nikdy nepovedlo.“

„Hm?“

„No tohle. Víš. Udělat chlapa… Takhle.“

„Ach. No, můžeš si gratulovat.“

Sherlock měl pořád slastně zavřené oči a blažený výraz v obličeji, nehledě na to, že jeho ohledně jeho pocitů během styku nemohlo být ani pochyb, ale John stejně neodolal, aby se nezeptal:

„Jaký to bylo?“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Dostál jsi všem očekáváním.“

„To ty taky. Říkám, byla to moje premiéra.“

„Moje taky, což tě možná překvapí.“

John zakoulel očima, ale Sherlock pokračoval. „Asi tě ještě nikdy nikdo nechtěl tolik.“

„Asi.“

John se nadzvedl na lokti a zadíval se na něj. Sherlock byl stále ještě zpocený, trochu zardělý, na loktech se mu blýskaly čerstvé spáleniny a byl celý ulepený od prachu a dalšího svinstva z koberce. Johna napadlo, že je dost pravděpodobné, že nic hezčího za celý svůj život neviděl.

Což je, napadlo ho, na druhou stranu možná trochu smutné.

„Vstávej,“ poručil mu a sám si sedl, „Nemůžeme tu takhle zůstat.“

„Proč?“

„Protože je to fakt pěkně nechutný.“

„Říká člověk, co jí ruské vejce v aspiku.“

John se krátce uchechtl, zvedl se na nohy a pak k sobě nahoru vytáhl Sherlocka. „Čas na sprchu.“

„Myl jsi nádobí, nebude teplá voda,“ namítl Sherlock.

John cítil, jak se mu po obličeji rozlézá úšklebek. „Na dvě sprchy ne. Vypadá to, že se budeme muset osprchovat spolu.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Ty se se mnou chceš sprchovat?“

„Naskýtá to nové, dosud neprobádané možnosti.“

„Ty se bojíš, že se znovu začnu nudit.“

John už byl na půl cesty ke koupelně. „Vykládej si to, jak chceš. Tak jdeš?“

Sherlock se zašklebil, sebral ze země Johnovy kalhoty a vydal se rychle za ním.


End file.
